Prowl
Prowl (プロール Purōru) is an Autobot Police officer and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. He can transform into a police cruiser car. Personality Prowl is pretty stoic, calm and serious Police officer for the most part, and is always determined to do his job. He is also an experienced fighter who contributed his knowledge of combat in urban areas. He prefers to work alone, as he is doesn't hold much interest in teamwork. History Debut: San Francisco All Out Attack Prowl first appeared arriving onto Earth in San Fransisco, where he was initially assigned to arrest the Insecticon, Hardshell. However, the notorious criminal Bombshock appeared to attack the city, and the two Cybertronians (Prowl and Hardshell) formed an uneasy alliance to takedown Bombshock and his forces. Following the battle, Prowl left with Hardshell to travel to Mt. Saint Helens. The Battle of Mt. Saint Helens At Mt. Saint Helens, Prowl fought off countless amounts of Insecticon Bombers and Bombshock himself. At the end of the battle, Prowl left, as his work there had been done. Autobot Soldier Hardhead After being gone for a long time, Prowl returned to investigate a gigantic spaceship that crashed in the area. He went there to investigate, but before he could do so, he found out there were some Decepticons present in the area. Before he could intervene with the three , he was ambushed by some Vehicon bounty hunters. Prowl fought them off and managed to destroy all of the Vehicon drones, but he was not prepared for the arriving Tank Vehicon, who proceeded to chase Prowl and cause some major havoc. Fortunately, Prowl was saved by a military Autobot known as Hardhead, who proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the Tank Vehicon and eventually destroyed him. Prowl congratulated Hardhead for helping him and then took off along with Hardhead, as they had some work to do. The Search for Smokescreen Prowl and Hardhead both went searching for a meteor that crashed in a desert area that they were in, as they believed it contained an Autobot they were looking for. Before they got there though, both of them were intercepted by a gigantic Transformer who approached them. Unbeknownst to them, the gigantic Transformer was being handled by Capricorn, who then took full control of the giant Transformer and walked away elsewhere. Prowl and Hardhead then continued their journey, only to be then intercepted again by a ominous truck Transformer who proceeded to shoot and blast at them with hot plasma rods. Prowl tried to counteract and defeat the intruder, but he was not so lucky. Luckily Capricorn came in again to fight off the truck Transformer. Prowl and Hardhead then resumed their mission. Once Prowl and Hardhead arrived at the investigation sight, Prowl began to investigate. However, they soon found themselves corned by a group of second wave Vehicon bounty hunters. Prowl fought off against a few Vehicons, but then met up with what he was looking for, the Autobot soldier Smokescreen. Before the three Auotbots could get to celebrate after defeating all of the Vehicons though, a giant Vehicon warrior known as Fearstorm rolled by and attacked. Eventually though, Prowl, Hardhead, Smokescreen and Switchback managed to overpower Fearstorm and defeat him. Prowl, Hardhead and Smokescreen then fought off one more Decepticon opponent named Jury-Rig, but the fight was very short, as Jury-Rig through a EMP Grenade down and stormed off. Afterwards, Prowl along with Hardhead and Smokescreen transformed and rolled away. Tabriz Tango Prowl along with Smokescreen and Hardhead showed up at Tabriz to fight against Team Destron's forces. Prowl and Smokescreen briefly took on Snarler and then later just fought off the rest of the horde of Vehicons. Eventually, him, Smokescreen and Hardhead together finished off the rest of the attacking Destron forces there and then walked away onto their next mission. Vienna Brawl Prowl along with Hardhead and Smokescreen showed up in Vienna, Austria to assist Sideswipe in taking down Scowl. Prowl fought off Scowl but was then interrupted by the Insecticon warrior Saberhorn. Prowl engaged in battle with Saberhorn and later managed to defeat him. Prowl then went over to attempt to defeat Scowl, but was blown away by Scowl. Fortunately, Scowl was soon defeated by Sideswipe, causing Scowl to retreat. Afterwards, Prowl went over to rescue Smokescreen and Hardhead and got them out of there and the three Autobots left. Macabre Strikes Prowl made a small appearance in the RP where he along with Smokescreen and Hardhead went up to check around the area. They heard some loud noises, Prowl searching around. Hardhead, Prowl and Smokescreen then drove by to where they might have heard the noises, to which they then found Hardshell's group. Breakdown then appeared and fought off all three Autobots. Soon then Mummy Vehicons summoned by Macabre appeared and attacked all three Autobots; to which Hardhead then fought them all off, Prowl then opening fire at them. Soon Macabare retreated, and Prowl along with Smokescreen and Hardhead took off. Equinox Prime Prowl reappeared in another brief appearance where he along with Smokescreen and Hardhead met up with the famous but incompetant Autobot commander, Equinox Major. However, the three were then ambushed by Skirmisher and then all three Autobots had to fight him off on their own; with Smokescreen shooting his Blasters and Eletro-Net at him. Equinox Major was not impressed by the three Autobots efforts and decided to take down the Decepticon himself. Equinox Major, Diamondhide, Cannonfodder and Deadguy then charged and attacked Skirmisher, however Cannonfodder and Deadguy were then killed by Skirmisher, much to both Equinox Major and Diamondhide's shock. Equinox Major, Diamondhide, Prowl and Hardhead then ganged up on Skirmisher and attacked him with all they got, but the Decepticon was far too powerful and blasted all four of them away. Equinox Major then sent in some of his Autotroopers to dispatch of the 'Con, but that backfired horribly. However, just when all hope seemed lost, Switchback came in and kicked Skirmisher's behind and forced Skirmisher to retreat and destroyed all of the Feral Autotroopers. Despite Switchback's help though, Equinox Major did not take Switchback to favorably and labeled him as suspicious. Equinox Major then ordered all of the Autotroopers and Diamondhide to head back into the ship, as they had much work to do. Equinox, Diamondhide and the Autotroopers then went inside their Autobot dropship and took off. Likewise, Prowl, Hardhead, and Smokescreen then took off as well. Red Energon Heist Prowl along with Grimlock later appeared in Los Angeles, where Prowl had been chasing down two Decepticon criminals known as Hotwire and Deadheat. The two 'Cons had reportedly stolen some Red Energon to make them stronger and faster. As Prowl and Grimlock chased them down, Deadheat and Hotwire then fought back, speeding fast and shooting at the two 'Bots. Hotwire dashed quickly and then got out Liege Pistol and quickly shot at Grimlock; to which Grimlock responded with by stomping down, releasing a shockwave of energy to slam against Hotwire, sending him crashing against the ground. Hotwire then leaped up and fired his Retriban Beam Gun against Prowl, to which Prowl then dodged some rounds, then shooting Firelance Launcher at Hotwire's face. Grimlock in a show of his sheer strength then grabbed Deadheat and threw him at Hotwire, causing the two to collide and fall over, defeated. Deadheat was knock out unconscious and was then arrested by Prowl and Grimlock. Prowl then went over and found the stolen Red Energon and packed it away. Before he and Grimlock could take away the two 'Cons and the Red Energon, a group of Terrorcon Insecticons then appeared out from nowhere, ambushing the two. Knock Out, Breakdown and Sideswipe then appeared to help out the the two. Soon, the Terrorcon Insecticons were vanquished, but then Devcon appeared!! Devcon then fired missiles around their area, creating big explosions. Devcon then lurked forwards and fired his chest cannon at their area. Grimlock then transformed into his T-Rex mode and charged at Devcon; Prowl then fired his Shoulder Missiles at Devcon. Devcon appeared to have been not harmed by Prowl's missiles, but then Grimlock slammed against Devcon. Grimlock then bit into Devcon's shoulder, causing Devcon to bleed some Energon. Devcon then bashed his fists against Grimlock, following it up with by shooting his machine gun cannon against Grimlock. Grimlock then tore a piece of metal off of Devcon, following it up by uppercutting against Devcon. As Grimlock then drop-kicked against Devcon, Devcon then fired some missiles directly against Grimlock, making some explosions. Angered, Grimlock then ran up and charged, punching it against Devcon's face, and then repeatedly punched against him some more. Devcon then fell over and was knocked out unconscious, defeating him. Grimlock roared victoriously and then Prowl walked over towards Devcon and arrested him CobraMask's America Abilities & Equipment * Shoulder Missiles: Prowl can launch out missiles from his shoulders. * Investigator Special: An electroconductive gel that's adept at redirecting internal signals and can paralyze his targets long enough for him to bring them in. * Justice Hammer: Prowl's main melee weapon. It acts something like a nightstick, only it's a hammer. * Lightbar: An energy baton that he can use for combat. * Firelance Launcher: Prowl is armed with a firelance launcher that can shoot fiery blasts. * Firelance Missile Launcher: '''A warhead made from a combo of Launcher and Firelance Missile, this weapon is strong enough to shoot down Predacons (the robot-dragons) to fall down from the sky. It can also act as a flamethrower in Prowl's police cruiser mode. * '''Three-Bladed Mecha Stars: '''Prowl wields three-bladed mecha stars that he can use to hurl at his opponents. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: Prowl can jump up to fairly high heights. * Martial Arts: Prowl is well skilled in martial arts, mainly due to being also a Cyber Ninja and knowing of Circuit-Su. * Enhanced Vision: Prowl has enhanced vision, being able to see very well, even at night. Quotes Trivia *Prowl is Gallibon the Destroyer first Autobot character in RP. *Prowl is Gallibon the Destroyer's favorite Autobot. Category:Cybertronians Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Male Personality Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:Law Enforcement Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Autobots